


Delicate

by Dontreadthelastpage



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontreadthelastpage/pseuds/Dontreadthelastpage
Summary: Isn't it?





	Delicate

Delicate. That is what this is. 

She does not really know if it started 20 years ago or just a few months ago. What even is time when you cannot remember your life without one person always in it? 

A big part of their agreement to comeback to competitive skating was that neither one of them would be in a romantic relationship. She knew it would not be hard for her to put her life on hold for the next two years. She was glad he agreed to the same. They both knew, that being in other relationships had led to some of the failures they had in the past. This time, they would do things differently. 

He figured if they were going to be competing together again, they ought to spend time together again. So they went to baseball and hockey games, he helped her pick out the pink tissue paper for her jewelry line, they went out to fancy restaurants and he even accompanied her to some of her jewelry launch events. Honestly, he had nothing better to do with no girlfriend around to chase. 

But all jokes aside, it was refreshing to be friends again. As they sat down with Marie-France and Patrice mapping out the next two years of their life, he felt a renewed sense of purpose. It was strange to look at their mentors, now coaches, married with children but once having a similar story to that of their own. 

At first, she thought it was strange how much time he wanted to spend with her beyond what they had to do for skating. But it made the time they had to spend together that much more enjoyable. She keeled over laughing at his debut of "The Dab" waiting for the plane to take off. Instead of sitting in awkward silence on a flight delay, they made "we love snow peas" dub smash videos that would later have both of them very embarrassed that they shared them with the world. 

One morning in Japan, they were walking the snow covered streets, when she turned around to him pelt a snowball at her face. "Good aim, Moir" she captioned her Instagram as he tackled her making her fall back into the snow. So she dragged him down with her. They lay there in the snow making snow angels and he called hers "A princess, the fairest of them all."

Just a month later, they had just finished new finding apartments in Montreal. They were exhausted from looking at a multitude of living arrangements across the vibrant city. They came upon a nearby park covered in snow with seesaws that she pulled him over too. As they bounced up and down laughing, she pulled out her phone for a selfie that she captioned "Today had its ups and downs...". There was a big up though, she had found a modern top floor condo with picturesque views of Montreal while Scott had settled on an older, charming apartment in the building next door. 

She did not think much of it when he texted her that they would go out for brunch on Valentine's Day. Neither one of them had other Valentine's to be running off to anyway. 

When she got off the plane from her Gold Medal Plates trip to the British Virgin Islands, she was ecstatic to see him. She forgot about getting her luggage off the carousel and ran into his arms. It was the longest she had been away from him in a while. That and her jetlag was her excuse, when she pulled him to sleep in her bed that night instead of him sleeping in her guest room. 

While the ice was being resurfaced between groups, she was rambling as if they were about to skate. She did not even know why she was worrying about competitions that were months and years away. Maybe it was the excitement of their return next season or the music playing that allowed him to pull her into a dancing embrace and brush his lips against hers for a fleeting moment. 

She could not sleep the night after her birthday. When she was younger, she could not sleep the night before. Now, the roles had been reversed. It had been a day free from the show tour life and he had surprised her with picturesque golf and an old friend who had known them both forever. Oh and there was a bouquet of red roses sitting on her hotel nightstand, she did not have to ask who they were from. Maybe the man peacefully asleep right now with his arms wrapped around her.

It was not the first time that she had invited him to come to the lake cottage with her. But with the summer drawing to a close, she knew it would be the last time (this year). They spent his birthday traveling from High Performance Camp to the Lake Huron shores, but arrived in time to watch the sunset over the lake.

One of the following nights, she could not sleep. She crawled out of their bed and sat on the porch overlooking the lake. A quilt was wrapped around her and she wore his oversized sweatshirt that had not left her since she wore it on the beach earlier that evening posing with festive sparklers. 

She is re-thinking the last year and realizes she is too in love to even sleep. She cannot remember a moment when it really happened. When they went from partners to soulmates.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the footsteps behind her and the body warmth she feels curl over her shoulders. He whispers "you should come back to sleep". She whispers "Sometimes I wonder when you sleep are you ever dreaming of me?" He responds back, "All the damn time."


End file.
